nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Rinha Rias
'Character First Name' Rias 'Character Last Name' Rinha 'IMVU Username' Meit 'Nickname (optional)' Ri (pronounced like rye) 'Age' 17 'Date of Birth' 02/14/188AN 'Gender' Female 'Ethnicity' Yonshigakurian 'Height' 5 foot even 'Weight' 85lbs 'Blood Type' O- 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' None for now 'Affiliation' Ikotsugakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' They say red heads are firey little devils, well Rias likes to accept that stereotype. She tends to be hot headed and easily annoyed. Ignorance is the one things she can hardly stand, this partially thanks to her parents who made sure she kept up and above on her studies. Past the tough harsh exterior Rias is actually a caring person but she knows showing that in the field leads to death or worse. The young girl strives to reach each goal she sets out for herself, all of which lead to her being the top field medical ninja in Ikotsugakure. '' ''Generally the softer side of Rias is only shown to her family and select few she feels she can trust. The girl has a bit of a bleeding heart for anyone in trouble, especially if they are in need of medical attention. From a young age she had always been facinated with how the human body works. But Rias stiffles her curosity and just tends to people or animals that may need help. If anyone she doesn't trust sees this softer side, Rias would much rather round house kick them in the face first and ask questions way, way later. 'Behaviour' 'Nindo (optional)' None yet 'Summoning' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan' Rinha- A clan of Medical Ninja. 'Ninja Class ' ((Academy student, genin, chuunin, etc etc...)) 'Element One' none 'Element Two' none 'Weapon of choice' Rias has no weapon of choice just yet but she does like the appeal of Kuni. 'Strengths' Medical Jutsu 'Weaknesses' Strength 'Chakra colour' Aqua blue 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 'Jutsu List' Body Replacement - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Transformation Technique - Rank E 'Allies' Ikotsugakure Friends: c/s 'Enemies' Rivals and enemies are coming soon 'Background Information' Rias grew up like any normal Rinha clan member, some of her training started in her early years. She was taught which herbs do what and basic human anatomy, not the typical "head, shoulder, knees, and toes". No she was taught their structure names and true medical terms. As the years went by Rias quickly leared every bone in the human body, the different muscles, where the different arteries flow, and what medicines do what. She was and is forced to study long hours in the day by her parents and some by her own will. Her role model is the late Tsunade. Rias strives to be as good or even better then the Med-nin of centuries past. When Rias was younger she was bullied for her shyness and odd colored eyes. The girl has rich red hair and firey orange eyes that seem to pierce straight into the minds of any who lock eyes with them. After the teasing reached its worst, Rias grew angry. She started to lash out at the others by kicking and biting, you know fighting like a kid. In her little mind if she couldn't be accepted them maybe being feared was a better way. One would think girls would be the worst of her bullying issues, but no. After she started to fight back some of the boys took up the harrassing. They would push her around in the back of the school and she would come up with scraps and cuts, a few black eyes from fighting back. One day as she was being beat on Rias was about to kick back when a hand pulled her from the fight and a boy a few years older then her stood up for her and without even fighting back managed to chase the other boys off. The boy Hiro became her best friend and first partner. She never went anywhere without him. This went on happily for a few months. She showed him the softer side to her personality and her willingness to care. But nothing lasts forever. Rias thought the bullying was done now that she had a friend but it wasn't. Some boys never learn. The same group, now with a few more members actualy, had brought a few kuni to school and jumped Rias as she waited on Hiro. Apparently her fighting back was too good of game to them so they swipped and slashed at her as she stumbled back doing the best she could to dodge. Hiro showed up in time and grabbed one of the boys yelling at Rias to run, but she wouldn't. Instead she used the sudden distraction to her advantage and grabbed a few of the Kuni from two of the boys. But the others were already attacking Hiro, they had only meant to scare them but one tripped and fell forward landing on Hiro and drove a kuni straight into his stomach. Rias screamed and told one of the boys to get help as she ran to Hiro taking the Kuni from his stomach and placed her hands on his wound putting pressure on it to stop the bleeding. She had watched her father use chakra all the time and decided she would try to help her friend. Through the tears she mustered up courage and tried to use a medical jutsu. It puttered out and never worked. Help was brought to them too late as Hiro laid dying. He passed just as a med-nin came to his aid. Days after his death Rias hardly moved from his grave as she laid atop it crying promising to him that she would become the best med-nin in the world and some how would make it all better. Once back in class after her trauma Rias still harbored anger but never took it out on anyone physically. She took to death glares and harsh words. No one seemed to mess with her after the ordeal so she used the peace to study and train for her academy finals. And keeping try to her promise she got one of the highest scores on her academy exams. She now waits to start training with the new team and to get out on the field. 'Roleplaying Library' 'Approved by' ((Only Jounin's will fill this part out.))